Escapade
Hey everyone, Volt Tackle here, coming to you with my first Kirby fanfic! Hope all goes well. So I will be putting up the first chapter soon, about when Wolfwrath was born, with... a few other things. Get ready! (Also, please discuss this on the Talk Page.) Prologue I remember it all: the pain, the bloodshed, the tears. My first battle. How exciting it was supposed to be. But it wasn't. In that battle, '''he' came.'' ''He ruined my life.'' And I will never forgive him. ---- "Blazeclaw, prepare your unit. Nightmare Enterprises is a proud company. Don't fail us." The small dragon stepped back into the cabin of the ship. "Alright, you heard the man! Ten hut!" Blazeclaw yowled to the rest of us. Who am I? I'm Wolfwrath, a new addition to the Chilidog Clan, one of Nightmare's elite forces. Blazeclaw, the commander of this particular unit, is my mom. I don't know my dad. "Drop and give me twenty!" Blazeclaw shouted. "Whaaaaat?" That's Skywolf, my littermate. He is very annoying. "I'm messing with you. C'mon, try to smile." There were twenty Chilidogs in all, including me and Skywolf. We were all new to battling. "Where are we going?" asked a bulky wolf. Of course, just like Shatterwind to ask a stupid question. Mom sighed. "We are going to planet K-02, also known as Fluff Star. Small planet, no means of defense." Flowerpetal, my friend, answered. "What kind of creatures live there?" I asked, curious. "Just puffballs. Nothing deadly, easy to kill." The intercom came on. "Unit One, please assemble on the bridge. I repeat, assemble on the bridge." "Let's go." Blazeclaw led us back out. Together with the rest of our unit, we prepared for the battle. This was going to be the most exciting day of my life. Or so I thought. ---- "We're landing." the dragon pointed out. "Everyone, do not attack until the order is given. We may be able to have them join us." The hatch slowly opened as this was said. "But what would Nightmare want with puffballs?" I muttered. "Shush!" Blazeclaw slapped her tail over my mouth, which annoyed me to no end. I pulled my muzzle out of the stinky fur and snorted to get the smell out of my nostrils. We stepped off the ship onto the surprisingly barren landscape. Dust blew in the wind. A bell tolled in the distance. I looked up and saw a group of puffballs heading towards us from a small village. They clearly didn't know what we were or where we came from. Also, they were all pink. Pink! Seriously, what creature in this damn world would be pink?! The puffball in front spoke. "Hello, visitors. My name is Daniel. What would you like? Supplies? Oil? We may not look like it but-" Blazeclaw cut him off. "We are here for political matters." "Political matters? And what would those be?" "We would like to know if you will join Nightmare Enterprises." "What?!? Never!" a random puffball cried out. "They are demons beasts, Daniel! Don't do it!" another warned. "Quiet, all of you!" Daniel shouted. The puffballs silenced. "We will never join Nightmare!" "Then take this!" Blazeclaw pounced. She landing directly on Daniel. "Attack!" the dragon cried. We burst from our ranks in a frenzy. Demon beasts have a lust for battle and blood. Without blood, we would not survive. I saw a small puffball backing into its house. "Oh, no you don't!" I reared up and spat a fireball at the house, which exploded into flames. The puffball sank to her knees (well, feet actually) and cried. I ran up to her and snarled. This kill would be easy. "Please, don't harm me! Take the devil child and kill him. Spare me, I have children." She started to cry even more. "Devil child?" I asked, now curious. The puffball called out to this 'devil child'. He opened the door to the flaming building and stepped out. His blue body was unharmed, his wings spread menacingly, beckoning me to attack him. Wait, what? Puffballs are not blue. They are pink. And they surely don't have wings. But the 'devil child' was standing there, staring me down. (That's all for now >:) ~ VT) Chapter One: Failure placeholder text Chapter Two: Plans placeholder text Category:Story Category:Fan Fiction